


We'll have fun if it kills us

by Anonymous



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Michael and Max wanted to give Isobel complete support while she got her life back together. They just didn't think summer camp was going to be her solution.





	1. Chapter 1

Michael and Max both stared at Isobel with their mouths dropped in shock while she grinned at them. "Oh come on, it'll be fun!" Max recovered first and reached out to her. "Isobel, I know your divorce has been messy, none of us expected Noah to-" Isobel cut Max off with a glare.

"I never want to hear that name again, ever. This isn't about him Max. You guys are my family and we hardly see each other anymore. All I'm asking is six weeks of your time." Isobel handed them both pamphlets that says CAMP COSMIC on it. An adult only summer camp that promised fun for everyone. 

"It'll be fun. I really want you guys with me, there's plenty of activities and we could all use time away a while, right?"

Max and Michael shared a look and Max shrugged. Michael sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I hope you know if it was anyone else asking me to do this it would never happen." Isobel grinned and nodded hugging both of them tight before going to pack. And Michael turned to Max. "What the hell did we just agree to?" Max smiled and patted Michael's shoulder before leaving to get ready. 

The camp wasn't anything special though Michael had never been to one before so he didn't have much to compare it to. They went into the largest building and it was filled with tables and benches and there was a door in the back leading to a kitchen. There were already several other people seated at a table talking and Max, Michael, and Isobel sat to join them. Out of all of them there was one that was older than the rest of them he had kind eyes and gave a gentle smile to everyone.

"Hello everyone my name is Arturo Ortecho. I run this camp and it looks like everyone is here. Well there should be one more but they're running late so we can start without them. So why don't we go around the table and introduce ourselves and maybe give a fun fact. First a pretty girl with a bright smile spoke "I'm Liz Ortecho, I help my dad run the camp and I like science." Michael perked up at that and then Max was talking.

"I'm Max Evans, I like books a lot, always thought I'd write one someday but I haven't yet." 

"I'm Isobel Evans, Max and Michael's sister. I'm just here to enjoy myself."

"That's not really a fact about you, Iz." Isobel shot Michael a look and he shrugged. "Whatever then. I'm Michael Guerin, I'm only here because my sister forced me." There were a few chuckles and Isobel elbowed him harder than necessary. "Ow! Christ Izzy calm down! I like science too. There, happy now?" Isobel grinned at him and Liz's eyes lit up at the prospect of having someone to talk to about science stuff.

Next was the man across the table from Michael he had a sort of cockiness to him and Michael wasn't sure if he was going to like him or hate him. "I'm Kyle Valenti. I'm a doctor and had a free summer for the first time in a while so I thought I'd give this a try." The man next to Kyle gave a sweet shy smile to everyone. 

"Alex Manes. I was in the Air Force but I no longer am and I guess I'm just trying to find who I am without it. And much like Michael I was forced to be here by my best friend." Alex pointed a finger at Kyle who gave an innocent smile as the others laughed lightly. The last person was a girl that looked a lot like Liz but where Liz was open and sweet looking this woman had a harsher look to her.

"I'm Rosa. Liz's sister." Arturo gave her a look and she sighed. "I like to draw." Arturo smiled and clapped his hands together. "Wonderful! We have plenty of activities and fun to be had but I think for now you should get settled in and get used to your cabin. I paired you up in twos except for you Isobel. Since you're the only other girl I thought you could stay with Liz and Rosa." 

Liz smiled brightly at Isobel as Arturo continued. "And for the boys I have a cabin ready for Max and Alex and another for Michael and Kyle."

No one said anything in protest though Michael did wish he could've roomed with Max he guessed that was point of doing it this way so they could all get to know each other better. Michael gave Max and Isobel a short wave as they all went to settle into their cabins. 

Kyle entered the cabin shortly after Michael did and looked around together. It wasn't too bad, two beds and a bathroom. It wasn't huge but still roomier than Michael's airstream back home. Michael looked at Kyle who was already unpacking and putting his things up and Michael started doing the same. Then turned to see Kyle watching him and he raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry, I just figured I'd get a cabin with Alex since I dragged him here." 

"Yeah I had hoped I'd be staying with Max. You could just switch if it bothers you?" Kyle shook his head. "No it's fine. I'll see Alex plenty still." 

Michael nodded and then there was a knock at the door and Arturo popped his head in. "I just wanted to drop a copy of the activities this week for you." He handed Kyle and Michael a piece of paper then left. Michael looked at the list of the activities and saw he was signed up for almost all of them already. He was going to kill Isobel.


	2. Chapter 2

First activity for the week was a hiking trip. It was cabin mates only, three different trails for the three different groups. Once the hike was over they'd all meet up at a designated spot for a bonfire. If fact it seemed almost everyday ended with a bonfire which seemed a little excessive to Michael. Michael glanced at Kyle as they walked, Kyle had been looking at Michael periodically like he had something to say but hadn't yet. Michael stopped walking and Kyle looked back at him.

"What's going on?"

"You tell me man, you keep staring at me. If you want to say something just say it." 

Kyle looked away briefly before looking back at Michael then glancing at Michael's hand. Michael raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm a doctor."

Michael raised both eyebrows at that. "I know. You've said that already." Kyle stepped closer "So, do you mind if I take a better look?" Michael shrugged and held out his left hand for Kyle look at it. It was swollen and scarred from how badly broken. 

"How's your mobility with it?" 

"Good enough. It stiffens sometimes but it would've been way worse if I hadn't gotten to a hospital."

Kyle nodded and started walking again. " You don't have to tell me what happened if you don't want to. I just noticed earlier and wanted to make sure you were okay." Michael smiled slightly at that. "I'm good, thanks." Kyle nodded then Michael sighed. 

" I grew up in several different foster homes. None of them were good but some were worse than others. One of them was an alcoholic that really didn't like when I accidently knocked over his beer." Michael waved his hand and Kyle's jaw dropped. "He broke your hand over an accident?" Michael nodded. It'd taken a long time for him to learn how to talk about personal things with other people but once he figured out how to open up more it was easy.

"I'm sorry that happened to you." 

"You an abusive alcoholic?" Kyle frowned and that and shook his head "No, of course not." 

"Then don't be sorry. It sucks it happened but it's not your fault. Apologies should be meaningful."

"Fair enough." Michael gave a small grin and nudged Kyle's shoulder. "I appreciate the concern. Now let's pick up the pace before we end up being the last ones there." Kyle smiled back and they walked a bit faster together.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Max and Alex walked together in mostly silence until Alex gently cleared his throat to get Max's attention. " I just wanted say thank you for not freaking out about my leg. A lot of people don't handle it well." Max nodded in understanding. 

"No problem. Are you okay to walk this long though? I don't know much about prosthetics but it doesn't sound like it'd be comfortable."

"I should be fine. The trail isn't too long from what I can tell... can I ask you a personal question?"

Max nodded. "Why do you and Isobel have the same last name and Michael doesn't?" Max looked guilty for split second before putting a neutral look back on. "We were in a group home together. Isobel and myself were adopted, Michael wasn't." 

"But you're all siblings?" 

"Yeah. We did this DNA thing. I haven't opened mine yet and Michael hasn't either. Isobel looked but we asked her not to say anything. We don't need a piece of paper to tell us we're family."

Alex nodded. "I never had a close connection to my family, it's nice you three have that." Max smiled and nodded. 

They made it to were they were supposed to be to see Kyle and Michael already setting up a tent. Michael looked over his shoulder at them and waved. "Hey guys, looks like we're sleeping out here tonight." Max and Alex started on there own tent and after they set it up Alex sat next to Michael near where the fire will be while Max and Kyle went to gather wood for it.

"I guess the girls are taking their time." Alex laugh a little and rubbed his leg lightly. The walk hadn't been too bad but it was still almost sore enough to bother him. Michael leaned slightly closer. 

"You alright?" 

"Yeah, fine. I'm guessing Kyle probably told you?"

"He might of mentioned it."

Alex nodded. He still wasn't used taking about his leg so he preferred letting Kyle talk about it when it was an option. It was easier that way. Michael was still leaning closer. "Look just ask if you need anything."

"I can manage fine on my own Guerin." Michael held his hands up and leaned back though there was the tiniest hint of a smirk. "I'm sure you can, even if you had both legs I'd of said the same thing. Everyone needs help sometimes Manes."

Alex sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry, I'm really not used to... anything I guess. The Air Force was my whole life whether I wanted it to be or not. Figuring out who I am without it hasn't been as easy as I hoped." 

Michael tilted his head and looked at Alex a few minutes before responding. "Well what did you want before then? Or if you don't know that do you have at least one thing that really calls to you?" Alex was answering before he even had to really think about it. "Music. I've always enjoyed playing, just never had the time to fully focus on it."

Michael looked thoughtful for a moment then a large grin took over his face and he went into his tent coming back carrying something then handed it to Alex. 

Alex blinked a couple times at the guitar case Michael handed him then looked to Michael who motioned for him to open it. 

"I take it with me wherever I can. I can't really play anymore but it's still comforting to have it with me." Alex looked from the guitar to Michael a couple times before starting to play while Michael watched him with a smile. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Liz had decided to go on ahead so it was just Isobel and Rosa walking together. Rosa hadn't been much of a talker so far but had looked like she wanted to say something Isobel wasn't about try to force it out of her though. They had walk in silence almost the whole way so when Rosa finally said something it almost made Isobel jump.

"So, why did you come here?"

"For fun." Rosa raised eyebrow and didn't look very convinced. "You, Ms.Fashion, came to an adult summer camp for fun and nothing else?"

Isobel paused and looked at Rosa. She wouldn't typically be someone Isobel would've talked to back home. And really that wasn't fair she didn't even know her, maybe this trip would be a good chance to change more than one thing. Isobel let out a deep breath. 

"I just went through a bad divorce. My ex he.. He was my Mr. Perfect, but then I started noticing things. He was trying to change me and manipulate me, he turned into a monster and he's a lawyer that didn't make the divorce easy. I just needed get away from everything." 

"Well, if there's one thing I'm good at it's forgetting troubles." The grin Rosa gave was fierce and all teeth and a lesser woman might have been intimidated but Isobel Evans wasn't about to back down from a challenge so she gave a grin just as wide and looped her arm through Rosa's as they walked.

Once they all were together Isobel felt a calm wash over her she hadn't felt in.. well maybe ever. She sat between Liz and Rosa who were taking count of what they had to eat and it sounded like they were having fish and then toasted marshmallows for a real camping experience. Alex was strumming a guitar while Michael watched him with a look Isobel would recognize anywhere and she was definitely going to talk to him about it later. Max and Kyle were bickering about who was going to cook even though they both could at the same time. 

Isobel closed her eyes enjoying the relaxing feeling when she felt Rosa gently take her wrist and start to draw something on her arm. She didn't look until Rosa was finished then opened her eyes to see a small red spaceship and looked at Rosa raising an eyebrow. Rosa answered with a small shrug.

"You aren't the type of person I would expect to find camping, ever. It seems almost alien." Isobel let out a laugh at that. "I guess it is strange. I just did this to get away from everything at home. It's more fun than I actually expected." 

Liz looked over with the bright smile she always seemed to have. "And this is just the first day just wait things are going to just get better!" Rosa rolled her eyes at her sister's enthusiasm but she was smiling too.

They stayed out together for a good few hours before Isobel yawned and went to her tent followed by Rosa. Alex handed Michael back his guitar with a small smile. 

"Thank you, for letting me play a while." 

"Any time. Really, just let me know." Alex nodded then walked to his tent patting Kyle on the shoulder as he passed him. Kyle stood to go his tent to raising an eyebrow at Michael who waved him off. "Alright man but if you wake me up being loud when you come in in gonna be pissed." Michael smirked at him then turned to Max and Liz. 

"So, how's staying with queen Isobel going?"

Liz laughed and took a bite of the marshmallow she had before answering. "Not too bad actually, she's kind of quiet." Max and Michael shared a look at that. "Isobel... quiet? That's a new one." They all laughed a little then Michael stood and gave a small smile to them below heading to the tent leaving Max and Liz as the last outside now.

"So, you like helping your dad out around here?" Liz nodded enthusiastically. "It's a lot of fun, and everyone's always really nice." Max took a bite of his marshmallow then moved the stick it was on closer to Liz's face and touched her nose with it leaving marshmallow on the tip of her nose.

"Hey! This means war!" They both laughed as they each grabbed a bag of marshmallows and started chatting reach other and throwing marshmallows. Alex poked his head out of the tent.

"This is adorable and all but some of us are trying to sleep." Liz and Max both laughed louder at that then waved as they went to their tents. 

The next morning Arturo woke everyone ringing a bell. "Good morning everyone! It's time to come out and greet our late comer." 

Isobel groaned not being used to waking up quite this early and was the last one out. She froze as soon as she saw who was standing next to Arturo. She wanted to come here to relax and try to forget some of her worries and now the source of all her problems was in front of her. Noah was here.


	3. Chapter 3

The tension between Noah and Isobel grew as Noah smiled charmingly at everyone as he held his arms to his side in a gesture for Isobel to hug him but she didn't move. Max and Michael both moved closer to Isobel. Arturo patted Noah on the shoulder oblivious of the change in mood suddenly.

"I hope everyone had a nice hike. I'm going to let Noah go back and settle in his cabin, then we can enjoy some breakfast and crafts."

Arturo and Noah both walked away and Isobel let out the breath she was holding. Then looked at Liz and Rosa. "Crafts? He does know we're all adults, right?"

Rosa nodded. "It's honestly pretty fun, and that's coming from me. You'll see." Rosa leaned in a little closer dropping her voice to a whisper. "So, that was mr. Perfect, I take it?"

Isobel nodded and Rosa tilted her head in thought before looking Isobel up and down. "It makes sense things didn't out. You can do way better."

Isobel blushed and gave a small but genuine smile in response. Michael walked over to them and looked between Rosa and Isobel a couple times before clearing his throat. 

"Hey, I was just going to see if you wanted to go for a walk. I asked Max to join but he's busy."

Michael nodded his head towards where Max was helping Liz pack the tents up and stumbling over his words slightly. Isobel shook her head fondly then looked back at Michael. 

"Sure, unless we're needed here to help out?"

Rosa shook her head and waved them off. Michael and Isobel walked down one of the trails a little then sat on a large log. Michael nudged Isobel's shoulder lightly.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay. I mean, the whole point of this was to help you forget all your Noah issues. Now he's here."

"It's not ideal. But I'll manage, he's not going to ruin my time here."

Michael smirked at her. "You mean ruin your time with Rosa?"

Isobel opened her mouth to say something but Michael wasn't finished. "I saw the way you were looking at her. And sure you barely know her but if you like her you've got the summer to get to know her."

Isobel nodded then it was her turn to smirk. "Speaking of looks... I think you should take your own advice and get to know Alex more."

"Oh, I plan to."

Isobel raised her eyebrows in surprise and Michael shrugged. "No reason to deny it. You saw how I was looking at him and I saw the same from you to Rosa. So, let's get closer to them, and not let Noah ruin anything for anyone. Deal?"

Isobel grinned brightly at Michael before hugging him. "Deal."


End file.
